


He's A Little Late, She's A Little Early

by Dreamin



Series: Hearts Out [11]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, New Parents, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Benoit tries to get to the hospital before their baby does.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Hearts Out [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570639
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	He's A Little Late, She's A Little Early

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts), [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> Inspired by a prompt from MizJoely -- "first baby?"

“You’re stayin’ right here,” Benoit said firmly, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

His very pregnant wife raised an eyebrow. “You’re refusing to take me on this case just because I’m pregnant?”

“No, I’m refusin’ to take you on this case because you’re thirty-seven weeks pregnant and the doctor has ordered you to stay home.” Sighing quietly, he unfolded his arms then walked over to where she sat at the kitchen table and leaned down to kiss her softly before sitting down next to her. “I don’t want you givin’ birth in the back of a car or, God forbid, at a crime scene.”

“I know, Benoit,” Marta murmured, then she sighed quietly. “I just feel so useless.”

“Useless?” he echoed, smiling happily. “Why, you’ve got the most important job in this family right now – you’re carryin’ our little one.”

She smiled a bit. “You realize gestation is more of a passive action on the mother’s part, right?”

“It’s still the most important. Three more weeks ‘til the due date, then we’ll have our baby girl.”

“Yeah, I’m not looking forward to the birth,” Marta muttered as she looked down at her tea, “even with the epidural.” She eyed him. “And if you tell me, ‘But it’ll all be worth it in the end,’ so help me…”

Benoit grinned. “I wouldn’t dare – I have a strong sense of self-preservation.” He reached out to take her hand, saying gently, “It’ll hurt, hurt like the dickens, but I will be right there by your side the whole time, I swear.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Mr. Blanc,” she said, smiling softly as she squeezed his hand.

“I expect nothing less, Mrs. Blanc.”

* * *

Benoit willed the taxi driver to go faster as he clutched his phone with one hand and the rosary his mother-in-law had given him in the other. He was too busy talking his wife through her contractions to say the prayers, but it was a comfort nonetheless. They were still two weeks to the due date but Baby Blanc absolutely did not care. Unfortunately, the case in Chicago had taken longer than Benoit thought, then bad weather had delayed his flight three hours.

“You’re doin’ just great, darlin’,” he said encouragingly as she came off another contraction.

Marta muttered something in Spanish but Benoit didn’t need it translated – “you are never touching me again” was universal.

He chuckled gently. “I know you didn’t mean that,” he murmured.

“I didn’t,” she assured him quietly, “but we are waiting a while before the next one. A long while.”

“Agreed.” Benoit checked where they were. “I’ll be at the hospital in about fifteen minutes. Think she’ll wait that long?”

“We can only hope.”

* * *

Benoit cradled his newborn daughter while his wife slept. He was more thankful that he could ever say that both of them made it through the birth beautifully. Anna Catalina Blanc was perfectly healthy, just fed, and currently dozing. Benoit leaned to kiss the top of her head, which was already crowned with dark hair just like her mother’s.

“I wonder how old you’ll be before your mama lets me take you along on a case,” he murmured, smiling a bit.

“Thirty,” Marta murmured sleepily, her eyes opening, and she smiled up at him slightly. “It wouldn’t be fair if she got to tag along younger than I did.”

He chuckled softly. “Good point. Go to sleep, darlin’. You've more than earned it.”

“Mmm.” Her eyes were already closing.

“I promise I’ll be here when you wake up, and this time, I’ll keep it.”

“You bet your ass you will, Blanc,” she mumbled before falling asleep.

Benoit chuckled as he looked down at Anna, who was looking up at him curiously. “Your mama is somethin’ else, and I love her for it.”


End file.
